Onna Gumi
Onna Gumi (恩那組, Only Girlz) is an all-girl power trio which represent the Light Music Club in the J. Women University. They joined the Light Music Club together with the newly graduated Ho-Kago Tea Time and had made good friends together. The name was came up by the bassist Sachi Hayashi."K-ON!" College, Chapter 12 History The band began its existence during the high school years of the members, though the exact time of its creation is unknown. The three members first met at the Light Music Club, and there they get acquainted. At one point, Akira is asked by the other two members who are curious why she joined the club. The reason is that she feels that a senpai named Maeda in the club is cool, and that she developed feelings for him. During a popularity contest among the bands in the light music club, Akira is determined to reach the first place, and then confess her feelings towards Maeda. After the performances, they do achieve such rank. Maeda, along with his friends, believed that the group of the said winner only won because of their look and not by their skill. Akira, who overheard their conversation, decides to change the direction of the band, deviating from the less serious characteristic. This also applied to Akira herself like her personality and appearance (cutting her hair short)."K-ON!" College, Chapter 5 The new Akira seems fun to be watched by the other members. The band's bond grew stronger not only because of this, but also because the group enjoys every bit of the moments they play."K-ON!" College, Chapter 12 During their time at high school, Sachi comes up with "Onna Gumi" as the band's name. The members graduate later and they all attend the J. Women's University. Here, the Ho-Kago Tea Time and their band had their first encounter when Yui Hirasawa drooled on Akira during the opening ceremony. Later, they again meet when they were handing fliers for the light music club in the university. The two bands join the said club, and became friends with one another. The club holds a welcome party for the new members, and both bands perform, giving each one the idea of their musical characteristics."K-ON!" College, Chapter 1 The two groups would usually meet at the club room and hang out. During the band showdown between the first year members of the club, Yui and Akira were currently having a competition between each other in various ways like passing fliers and the showdown. Eventually, Onna Gumi comes out victorious. Maeda, now working in a recording studio, became interested in their group and their plays. Akira reveals her feelings but sadly, the senpai prefers girls with longer hair. Akira decides to grow back her long hair while continuing the band's progress."K-ON!" College, Chapter 13 The band continues to be active in the university. Members }} is the guitarist and vocalist of the club. Holding a distinct appearance and personality from the others, she acts as the leader of the group. She is responsible for the change in the band's direction during high school. }} is the drummer who is the seeker of fun things within the group. She is energetic and outgoing. She regulates Akira's actions and stop her whenever she does something too far. }} is the bassist of the group. Though very tall, she is the most shy among them. She formed the band's name. She also has a fan, Mio Akiyama, whom she shares several characteristics with. Trivia *While their music is obviously never heard, being a manga, descriptions of it from various characters in-universe as well as official descriptions, the band's composition, and the members' style and attitudes strongly suggest they play Punk Rock; Kakifly's character notes at the end of the volume even describe them as this several times. *"Onna Gumi" or "Only Girlz" was an early suggestion for the name of the Light Music Club's band by Ritsu before the official name, Ho-kago Tea Time, was decided."K-ON!" Volume 2, Chapter 9 Gallery OnNaGumi-1st-perfomance.png|The band's first performance seen in the manga, during the Welcome Party. OnNaGumi-last-performance.png|Onna Gumi's last performance seen in the manga, during the showdown of the bands. OnNaGumi-2ndyear-highschool.png|The members of the group during their second year in highschool OnNaGumi-together.png|The three members hanging out. OnNaGumi-First-Sighting.png|The band's first sighting. References Category:Bands